Back to the Past
by Lady Dawson
Summary: Sequel to In Love and War. Chris and Jaina attempt to marry, but interventions from the future threaten to destroy everything. Abandoned.
1. Troubles in the Future

Summery: This is a sequel to "In Love and War." When we left off, Wyatt was plotting to kidnap Jaina, Chris and Jaina had declared their feelings for each other, and a long kept secret about Jaina and the brothers came into play. Now, while Chris and Jaina continue their mission in the past, they attempt to get married, but an intervention from the future will threaten to destroy everything.

**Back to the Past**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter One: Troubles in the Future

Perry Halliwell, eldest son of Chris and Jaina Halliwell, glanced over his shoulder at the demons that were approaching. At fifteen, he already was the spitting image of his father, right down to the jade eyes and dark hair. "Come on, you sick psycho," he called tauntingly. "Gonna have to run faster than that in order to catch a Halliwell!"

With a hooting laugh, he raced back towards where his younger brothers were waiting. "Got the spell?" he asked.

"Got it," Matt answered, holding it up. While Perry was made in their father's image, Matt was made in their mother's, although he had inherited their father's tall stature. The thirteen-year-old had her vibrant red curls and vivid blue eyes, although their mother's still had the haunted look that eight years of war in the other future had given them. Thankfully, their parents had managed to save their uncle from turning evil this time around.

The youngest of the trio was eleven-year-old Jared, who was a mixture of both of their parents. He, too, was tall like his older brothers, but like Perry had their father's dark hair. His features were more of a resemblance to Jaina and had her blue eyes as well. Jared held up the potion before Perry could even ask. "Got the potion."

"Good," Perry said just as the demons entered the room. "Throw it now, and start the spell!"

The demons whirled around at his shout and one of them fired two fireballs at Matt, who threw one of them in the opposite direction and managed to avoid the second, but barely. It grazed his arm slightly and it seared with pain, but he ignored it, reading the spell aloud with his brothers.

_"We call upon our ancient power,_

_here and now, in this hour. _

_Vanquish these demons in the place,_

_throughout time and space."_

The spell was instantaneous, as the demons exploded the minute that the brothers finished reciting the spell. "Nice spell," Perry remarked. "That out of the Book?"

"Yeah," Matt grumbled, inspecting the damage done to his arm now that the danger had passed. "Ow! Great. Mom's gonna love this."

"Here," Jared offered. Matt grinned and obediently held out his arm to his younger brother. Jared held his hand over Matt's wound and the golden glow appeared underneath his hand, spreading a soothing sensation to it as the wound disappeared.

"Thanks, kid," he said, earning himself a smack on the arm. "Hey, that was a bit harsh, don't you think?" he asked.

Ignoring his brothers, Perry walked over to where the demons had been standing, kicking aside the remains of the demons, a feeling of foreboding going through him. Underneath, he found a piece of paper that had a spell on it, looking as though it had been torn out of the Book. A time travel spell . . .

An uneasy feeling went up his spine as Perry turned the spell over and found instructions for the demons. They had been ordered to distract him and his brothers just long enough so that the demon that they had originally been going after—Gathus—could escape into the past. Into a past where his uncle hadn't been saved from turning evil just yet and his parents were trying to save him, with his grandparents and great-aunts.

"Guys, we have to get home, now!" Perry ordered. When his brother gave him a startled look, he orbed out of the Underworld, heading back for the manor.

Jared looked at Matt questioningly. "What's with him?" he wanted to know. "We got the demon; thought he would be thrilled."

"Dunno," Matt said with a shrug. Taking his younger brother's arm, Matt orbed them out of the Underworld, heading after their brother back home.

--

"Think that the boys are okay?" Jaina asked worriedly as she flipped through the Book of Shadows. "I mean, they really shouldn't be hunting demons. They're just babies . . ."

"They're hardly babies, Jaya," Chris said, grinning. "Perry's fifteen, the same age we were when we formed the Resistance and anyway, not much can happen with that kid around." He slipped his arms around his wife's waist and rested his chin on top of her head. "They'll be fine."

"That is not the point," Jaina pouted, but she knew that he was right. They had already been on their own for a year when they had formed the Resistance against Wyatt and Perry was just as responsible as they had been at fifteen. "Okay, so maybe I'm just worried. But I'm a mother; that what I'm supposed to do, worry about my kids."

"Now you're starting to sound like Mom." Chris smirked as she pulled out of his embrace and glared at him. "Look, they're fine. I don't know why you worry so much."

"After everything that we've gone through the past twenty years, don't go there," Jaina pointed out. "I swear, Chris, it's been one thing after the other ever since . . ." She paused, thinking about the first time that they'd seen their sons. "Uh, Chris, you know, it's just about that time."

Chris gave her a startled look. "What time?"

"How old were the boys when they came and visited us back in 2004?" Jaina replied. Chris's eyes widened when he realised what she was talking about. "So, if I'm right, then that demon Gathus should be going back in time any day now and the boys will go after him."

"I almost forgot about that; things have been so hectic lately," Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you think that we should tell them what happened when we were in the past?"

Jaina shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know, Chris," she admitted. "Part of me wants to prepare them for what happened and another part of me just wants to let it play out. Things always happen the way that they're supposed to, in the end."

"Yeah, I suppose, but—"

"Mom? Dad?" Both Chris and Jaina looked up as they heard their eldest son's voice coming from down in the kitchen. Something was wrong, Jaina realised at once. Perry sounded panicked and that boy always managed to keep his cool, somehow. "Guys, where are you?"

"We'll be right down, Perry!" Chris called as he headed out of the attic, Jaina at his heels. They climbed down the stairs and into the living room just as their younger sons orbed in. "Hey, guys, vanquish the demon?"

"Yeah, we vanquished him—" Matt began, but Perry interrupted him.

"Never mind that, take a look at this, Dad," he said hurriedly, brandishing a piece of paper at his father. Chris took it in his hands and looked over the paper. Jaina stood on tiptoe to look over her husband's shoulder at the paper.

It was a time travel spell, she realised once she got a good look at it. The same time-travel spell that they had used in the other future to travel to the past. Jaina now knew what had happened to the spell when they had misplaced it back in 2004.

Chris turned the paper over, glancing at Jaina and reading her thoughts accurately. He nodded in agreement as he returned his attention to the paper. Upon the back were instructions from the demon Gathus. He was going back, Jaina realised, going back to the year 2004, to try and stop her and Chris from saving Wyatt.

"We've got to go back," Perry said urgently. "They're gonna try and chance the past so that you guys don't save Uncle Wyatt. Dad, we have to go back there—"

"Go back where?" Matt said, bewildered. Neither he nor Jared realised what was going on, Jaina realised as Chris handed the piece of paper to his middle son. Matt took the paper and read it, Jared peering over his older brother's shoulder. Once he had finished, he looked up at his parents with an expression of "oh" on his face.

"Mom, I know that you're going to say no, but we have to go!" Perry said desperately. "This isn't just concerning us, it's concerning our entire world, this future that you guys created. Dad, tell her that we have to go!" He looked at his father for appeal.

Chris looked at his wife, an amused look on his face. "Jaya, they have to go," he said seriously. Jaina shot him an annoyed look as Perry let out a triumphant noise. Matt shook his head and Jared groaned.

"Why?" he said. "It's not like they're not going to save him anyway. Besides, won't our going back kind of mess with the timeline? Make it so that this future never existed? We could obliterate our own existence!"

"I don't think so, kiddo," Chris answered warily, glancing at his wife. They made the decision silently. "Look, I hate to send you guys on this trip, but trust me, it's necessary."

"And I wouldn't be condoning it unless I knew for sure that you guys would make it back here safe and sound," Jaina added, glancing at her husband before returning her attention to her sons.

"How do you know, Mom?" Matt asked, frowning at her. He was the son that was closest to Jaina, although she loved each of her boys equally.

"Because I'm Mommy," Jaina said with a straight face. Matt cracked up and Jared snorted. Even Perry managed to crack a smile. "Just trust me, guys, okay? I know things will work out in the end."

"So I guess now all we have to do is come up with a spell that will take us back there," Jared said, heading over to the desk to get a pad and pencil out of the drawer. He banged on it twice and knocked his leg against it in order to get it open. (AN: This particular gesture is from "That '70's Episode." Phoebe and Piper did this in order to get a drawer open.)

"Jared, you got a spell right here," Chris pointed out, waving the piece of paper at him.

His youngest son wrinkled his nose at the paper. "But isn't that a demonic spell?" he wanted to know.

"Nope," Chris answered. "Actually, this was torn from the Book of Shadows. So you should be able to use this to get back there."  
"How are we going to get back here, though?" Perry wanted to know, placing his hands on his hips. "There's no spell for that."

Jaina pierced her lips together as she looked at her eldest. "Wing it," she told him. Perry stared at her as Matt got a piece of chalk out of the drawer Jared had opened, drawing the Triquetra on the wall.

"Well, let's get this over with," he grumbled, tossing it onto the table. The three brothers stood together, reciting the spell aloud.

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,_

_heed the hope within my mind. _

_Send me back to where I'll find,_

_what I wish in place and time." _

The Triquetra turned blue and white and the boys took one last look at their parents before stepping into the portal. Jaina sighed and leaned against Chris. He wrapped a reassuring arm around her. "They'll be fine, Jaya," he told her, unable to keep from feeling a bit worried himself. "They have to be."


	2. Ruined Wedding

**Back to the Past**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Two: Ruined Wedding

Matt felt as though he were being flung through a very tight tube the moment that he stepped into the time portal. He could see Perry ahead of him and Jared was right behind him as a light appeared at the end of the blue and white tunnel.

The next thing that he knew, he was lying flat on his stomach, groaning as he slowly got to his feet. Instantly, he was shoved back down as Jared landed on top of him. "Hey! Watch where you're landing!" he said. His brother quickly apologised as he got off.

Perry was looking around at their surroundings. "Well, we made it here," he said. "Wherever _here_ is."

"Whenever here is, you mean," Jared said quickly, an amused smirk on his face. Perry swore at him as Matt walked out of the living room, peering around the corner, letting out a low whistle.

"You sure that we didn't make it to a coronation site, Per?" he asked. His brothers were instantly at his side and Perry's mouth dropped at the sight. The entire first floor had been redecorated for a wedding. Flowers were everywhere and decorations hung from floor to ceiling.

"Guys," Jared whispered. Matt and Perry looked at him. "I think that we should hide out for awhile. This is Mom and Dad's wedding, I think. The first time that they tried to get married."

Perry arched his eyebrows at his youngest brother. "You mean when Uncle Wyatt—the evil one—came back from the future and tried to abduct Mom?" he asked. Jared nodded and Perry swore under his breath. "Great, this is just great. Now what do we do?"

"Wouldn't it be safer to stay here and help?" Matt pointed out, worried about his mother's safety. After all, if something happened to her, then they wouldn't be born. Not to mention, after everything that she and his father had been through in the original future, they deserved to be happy.

"Maybe, but then we'd be messing with the past and that's something that Dad warned us not to do whenever we did any time travelling," Perry pointed out.

"Well, Gathus is going to do that anyway, if he attacks Mom and Dad!" Matt shot back. "He'll be trying to alter _our_ own future!" The middle brother glared at Perry, blue eyes blazing at Perry's jade ones. "He could be trying to _kill_ Mom and Dad so that we won't be born. That could be the very reason why he came back here."

Jared scratched his head as he considered this. "You got a point there, bro," he remarked.

With a sigh, Perry nodded. "Yeah, I hate it when he does that," he grumbled. Matt rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. Jared chuckled, amused at his older brothers. "Which is why I agree with Jared; we should get out of here for awhile. When it's time for the wedding, we come back and keep an eye on things. Not interfere, in case we're wrong and Uncle Wyatt _doesn't_ attack today, but in case it does, we'll be able to help."

Without waiting for his brothers' approval of the plan, Perry orbed out. Matt looked at Jared and sighed, shaking his head and making his red curls fall out of place. "Why do I have the feeling that this is going to end badly?" he wondered out loud, taking Jared's hand and orbing him and his brother out of the manor, following Perry.

--

"Girls, it's show time!" Grams called from where her spectral form stood at the altar. Chris was standing right in front of her, his dad and grandfather on his right as the music began playing.

Chris grinned as the music began to play and his mom and aunts walked down the stairs decked out in the bridesmaids' dresses that Jaina and Piper had spent weeks working on.

"Your mom looks beautiful," Leo said softly to Chris, his green gaze fixed upon the love of his life. Piper was still only a few months pregnant with Chris, barely even showing yet, but she was still glowing with enthusiasm as she looked at her adult son.

"Yeah, she does," Chris agreed in an undertone, amazed at how quickly his dad and him had finally sorted through their problems, something that he thought was never going to happen.

As "Here Comes the Bride" began to play through the CD player, Jaina appeared at the top of the stairs, looking more beautiful than Chris had ever seen her—although his opinion was a little bit biased, seeing as how he was _marrying_ her.

Leo walked over to Jaina as she descended the stairs, tucking her arm underneath his own as they followed the sisters' footsteps over to where Chris were standing. Chris smiled broadly at her and the smile that she returned was enough to light up all of San Francisco. Honestly, he couldn't believe how lucky he was, to be here, marrying the love of his life, here in front of all the people that he cared about. It was more than he could have ever have imagined or hoped for.

"You ready for this, Jaya?" he asked softly and she nodded, grinning at him broadly.

"I've _been_ ready for this for fifteen years, Chris," she told him. Chris grinned back at her, taking her hand as they faced Grams, who immediately began the ceremony.

Chris grinned and they faced Grams, who was smiling at the crowd. "We are gathered here to today, to unite two souls as one," she started the ceremony. "Do you, Christopher Halliwell, and you, Jaina Cromwell, join us here of your own free will, to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by the both of you?"

"I do," Chris answered.

"I do," Jaina answered.

Grams nodded and was about to tell them to recite their vows when a loud crash emerged from the living room.

Jaina's head snapped towards the sound and Chris was about to investigate the noise when his dad stopped him. "Just keep going," he ordered Grams, disappearing into the living room.

Before Grams could even try and tell them to recite their vows—if she was even going to—Leo let out a yell from the living room. Phoebe and Paige immediately excused themselves from the wedding, heading off to help their brother-in-law.

"Jaina, stay with Mom," Chris ordered as he released her hand and hurried off towards where his aunts had gone. He knew perfectly well that it was only going to irritate her later, him going off to fight these demons without her, but it was going to be near impossible to tackle demons in a wedding dress.

"Chris, wait!" Jaina protested. Chris glanced back at her and saw the fearful look in her eyes before he joined the fight that was going on in the living room. His dad and aunts were in the mess of it and he went to go help them. It was only then that Chris heard a voice that made him go immobile.

"Hello again, Christopher."

His mouth went dry at the sound of it and he slowly turned around, his hair whipping around into his face as his green eyes met the crystal blue ones of his brother. "Wyatt," he breathed.

Wyatt Halliwell—the Wyatt Halliwell from his own time—was standing behind him, smirking. "So you were getting married and didn't bother to invite your own brother?" he said mockingly, walking closer to Chris. "I thought that Mom taught you better manners than that."

Unable to speak for a moment, Chris finally managed to regain his composure. "What are you doing here, Wyatt?" he asked quietly, keeping a close eye on Leo and the sisters in case they got in trouble.

"Well, for one thing, I couldn't very well go and miss my own_ brother's_ wedding, now could I?" Wyatt smirked, taking another step towards Chris. "For another, I have to come and retrieve something that belongs to me." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Something that you have stolen from me."

Chris laughed; he couldn't help it. "I stole something that belongs to you?" he echoed. "And what might that be?"

"Interesting question," Wyatt replied just as Piper and Jaina appeared in the doorway. Jaina's face went pale at the sight of her foster brother and Piper's eyes went wide when she saw the same son that she had seen when she went to the future almost a year ago. "Hello, Mother. Jaina, as radiant as ever." He made a mocking bow to her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Jaina growled, her hands into fists. "What do you want?"

"Exactly what I was about to explain to my brother here," Wyatt answered, glancing at Chris, whose face had become expressionless. "Just you." Something flickered behind Jaina's eyes, but it went by so fast that Chris wondered if he had imagined it. "Now, if you'll be so kind, I'll just take Jaina here and be on my way."

"Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but you're going to have to get through us first," a voice spoke up. Jaina whirled around, her red hair flipping in her face as she saw three teenage boys standing on the staircase. Her jaw dropped at the sight of them.

One of them—clearly, the oldest—was made in the image of Chris, although there was some deliberate mistakes. The mouth was wider, the eyes a little brighter, but that was mostly because Chris had lived through eight years of war, darkening his eyes. But just by glancing at him, anyone could mistake him for Chris if they didn't take a second glance.

The other two were clearly his younger brothers. Closest to him in age was a redheaded boy with Jaina's elaborate curls and vivid blue eyes, although instead of Jaina's short height, he was taller than she was, nearly as tall as his brother.

His younger brother, too, was tall. He had dark hair like Chris, but there was a definite resemblance to Jaina herself in his face, as well as her eyes. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest as she stared at the boys. Instantly, her mind was thrown back to a year ago on the bridge, when her father had told her about the three children that she was destined to bear to either Wyatt or Chris. She had chosen Chris and knew that it was his children that she would bear one day. And there was no doubt in her mind exactly who these boys were.

"Oh, my—" she whispered but Wyatt cut her off, glaring at the newcomers as though they were intruding.

"Who are you?" he demanded, the icy look in his eyes enough to cast San Francisco in winter. "And what makes you think that you can stop me?" He actually sounded a little amused that three teenage boys thought that they had a chance against the lord of all darkness.

The middle boy wasn't paying attention to him; his attention was fixed upon Jaina. He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Jaina was surprised, but not displeased as she reluctantly returned the hug, staring at him in delighted amazement as her future son released her, looking up at her with her own vivid blue eyes.

"Mom, you look _great_," he told her with a grin.

"Mom?" Chris repeated, his jaw dropping as he looked at the remaining boys on the staircase.


	3. Attack and Capture

**Back to the Past**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Three: Attack and Capture

The oldest of the three shook his head in exasperation at the boy who had called Jaina 'Mom.' "Nice going, Matt," he remarked. Chris felt a ripple of surprise fly through him at the name. Matt? "You know perfectly well what Dad says, don't you?"

"Something about not revealing who you are when you get knocked out of your time?" Matt said, looking at his brother tiredly. "Give me a break, Perry, it's not like they would've found out sooner or later."

Perry? Matt? Chris tried to pull his thoughts together, finally starting to understand what his own parents had been going through the last year. "Hold on a minute," he sputtered. "Are you . . .?"

"Your sons from the future, yeah," the youngest one said lightly. His vivid blue eyes, so like Jaina's, twinkled as they looked at his father. "Hi, Dad. Jeez, you haven't changed a bit."

"_THIS IS YOUR FATHER?!?!?!"_ Wyatt yelled. Chris jumped, startled, and looked at his brother. He had almost forgotten that he was there. Wyatt was glaring at Chris with a mixture of loathing and contempt.

"Yeah," Matt said, looking surprised at the question. Jaina bit her lip, frowning slightly, and Chris caught her gaze. It was easy to see that—while she hadn't been expecting them to appear—she had known about them. How could she have known about them? "Why do you ask?"

"Long story," Jaina muttered, shaking her head slightly. She twisted a strand of her red hair, which had grown steadily more vibrant over the past year since she had escaped the war and havoc of the future. "The question is, what are you three doing here?"

"Oh, we were chasing a demon and then he escaped to the past," Matt said. Perry glared at him. Ignoring his older brother, he bantered on, "And so we pretty much think that he's trying to get rid of us and the best way to do that is to kill you guys so that we won't be born."

"Dude . . ." the youngest boy that Chris hadn't caught his name yet said. Matt looked at him questioningly. "I think Per's going to have a meltdown if you don't pipe down."

Jaina looked at her eldest son and suppressed a laugh; he had a look on his face similar to the one that Chris wore when he was freaking out about future consequences.

Before she could even comment on this, Wyatt interrupted her thoughts. "I don't have time for you children," he grumbled. Jaina looked towards her foster brother. "Look, I'm giving you this one chance, Jaina. Come with me and live. Otherwise—" He conjured an energy ball to prove his point.

Only looking at him warily, Jaina shook her head, wondering if he had completely lost it while they had been gone. "Wy, you might be able to pull that trick on your demons, but they're not going to work on me," she told him. "We've been through this before, remember? Right after the Event, when you offered both of us to join you? I refused you then and I'll refuse you until my dying day. And anyway," she added quickly, "you and I both know that you're not going to kill me. You _need_ me alive."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" the youngest asked. Chris wondered the same thing as his brother's face coloured deeply and turned into a deep shade of furious scarlet. Why on earth would his brother need Jaina alive? And for what reason?

"Jared, not now," Matt said quietly, looking at his mother quickly.

"So . . ." Wyatt said quietly, keeping a trained eye on his future nephews while looking at Jaina. "Your father told you, then?" The energy ball dissolved in his hand.

"Yeah, he did," Jaina agreed, her face slipping back into the expressionless mask she had become accustomed to wearing in the future. "And even if he didn't, I would have figured it out eventually. I always knew that there had to be a reason why you kept me alive."

"That Whitelighter always did talk too much," Wyatt grumbled. "Should've gotten rid of him when I had the chance. He's given us a good bit of grief back home."

"Must be genetic," Matt said with a grin. Jaina looked at him, unable to suppress the chuckle that escaped from her.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed as he looked at him. "I think, boy, that you need to be taught a lesson on how to respect your superiors," he said coldly. The look in his eyes chilled the blood.

Quick as a wink, Jaina pushed Matt behind her, shielding her son from his uncle. Chris orbed out and reappeared in front of their other boys. "Harm any of them," Jaina said fiercely, "and you'll answer to me in blood." She had the air of a lioness protecting her cubs.

"You expect me to believe that you would kill me just so you could have your way?" Wyatt's laugh made Jaina cringe, used to it as though she was. Even though she had lived through his terror, night and day, for eight long years, she still did not like to think of this man—her foster brother—as her enemy. Because evil lord of the underworld or no, he was still her family. He was her _brother_, as much as he was Chris's.

"If you try to hurt any of our sons, then yes," Jaina snapped. She could feel Matt's surprise, though she ignored it. Hopefully, in their future, they will have changed all of this. The man that stood in front of her will have never existed.

Wyatt snorted. "You know, Jaina, you could have been a worthy ally, if you knew how to pick sides. Even a worthy consort. But you had to break the plan that I had set, didn't you?" His crystal eyes flew to where Chris was, glaring at Wyatt furiously. "You had to fall for the wrong brother."

"_What are you talking about, Wyatt_?" Chris was torn between exasperation and confusion. Jaina looked at her fiancé, unaware as to how to proceed with this.

But she didn't have to wonder how for long. Wyatt let out a bark-like laugh and shook his head, smirking broadly. "Don't tell me that you never told him, Jaina?" he said mockingly.

"Told me what?" Chris growled, looking at Jaina quickly. She quickly shook her head, trying to tell him to wait. Everything would be explained later. But by then it was too late.

"About the prophecy that was long ago foretold. That spoke of Mother's sons—in other words, us—and a young woman raised by a Charmed One but who wasn't their child." Chris's eyes flew to Jaina. "Yes, the prophecy referred to her and it was she who was supposed to be the mother of a trio of witches more powerful than the Charmed Ones. The father was to be one of the two of us, though the prophecy didn't indicate which one it was meant to be." The smirk placed across his lips again. "Amusing, isn't it? You find out you have sons, but they'll never come to be. She'll come with me and it's my children that she'll bear."

"Over my dead body," Jaina growled, trying to avoid Chris's gaze. Even without Phoebe's empath power—or being a telepath—she knew what he was thinking. Why hadn't she told him? How could she have told him, when they had so much going on around them, when they had enough worrying about Wyatt turning evil besides telling him that she was meant to bear his or his brother's children?

"Uh, Uncle Wyatt, I think it's kind of obvious that that won't happen," Jared remarked. "Seeing as how we're kind of standing here, right in front of you, as living proof?"

"Do all of you boys have a death wish?" Wyatt demanded, not looking happy. _That_ was the understatement of the century. He was never happy. "Attack them!" he screamed at the ceiling.

Before Jaina could even react, demons started shimmering in. Jaina threw two of them against a wall. Chris blew two of them up. Matt made a gesture with his hand, throwing a cryokinetic blast towards some of them. Perry's eyes narrowed and two of them were vanquished. Jared orbed an energy ball into his hand and threw it to one of the demons. In a matter of seconds, the demons were gone. But to their surprise, more shimmered into the foyer.

"We could use some help in here!" Phoebe shouted from the living room.

"Yeah, well, we've got some problems of our own here!" Jaina shouted back. Piper, it seemed, had gone to help her sisters, ignoring the dangers to her unborn child. But, then again, so was Jaina. She made sure not to give Wyatt any reason to attack her than necessary. Because she knew that the tiny life that she was carrying inside of her at the moment was the same son that she saw grown up behind Chris.

"Mom, look out!" Matt yelled, shoving her to the ground. Jaina stared at her son as an energy ball grazed him and fell down beside her. She grabbed her son, terrified, as someone grabbed her from behind and she felt the sense of involuntary orbing.

The next thing she knew, the foyer of the manor vanished from sight and she landed inside a cage, locked securely, with her son beside her. Jaina looked at her son worriedly. "Matt, are you all right?" she asked worriedly, hoping that she hadn't misunderstood Perry when he had addressed his brother.

"Yeah," Matt mumbled, sitting up straight. He was a bit disoriented from the landing. "I'm fine." His blue eyes blinked up at his mother, then he shook his head. "Where are we now?"

"I'm not sure," Jaina answered, looking around at her surroundings now that she was sure that her son was safe. His injury wasn't serious, although it had to hurt. She had been hit by countless energy balls and although many of them weren't life threatening, they hurt like crazy.

Getting to her feet, Jaina crossed over to the cage door and tried to use her telekinesis on it to no avail. She frowned slightly reaching to the outside and yanking on the lock. Usually, locks would come right open whenever she touched them, but this time, nothing happened.

Looking back towards her son, Jaina managed a weak smile. "I think we're in trouble, honey," she said warily.


	4. Secrets and Threats

**Back to the Past**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Four: Secrets and Threats

"Jaina!" Chris yelled when he saw his fiancée being orbed away with Wyatt. He tried to get to her, but a demon tackled him from behind and by the time he had vanquished it, she was gone.

The last sounds of vanquishing emerged from the living room as he got to his feet. "Where's Matt?" Jared demanded, looking horrified. Chris looked around the room for his middle son, but to his panic, there was no sign of him.

_Calm down, Chris,_ he told himself sternly. _He's with Jaina and she won't let anything happen to him and he won't let anything happen to her. They'll both be fine. _But Chris knew better than anyone that they weren't safe, not while they were under his brother's custody.

Perry swore loudly as Leo and the sisters emerged from the living room. "I cannot _believe_ this," he grumbled. "We have to go find them."

"No, you are not barging off without some kind of plan into the Underworld," Piper warned him. "We'll find them, but we have to be prepared."

"Grandma, are you _kidding_ me?" Jared asked incredulously. "Do you have any idea what Uncle Wyatt is going to do to Mom? Or Matt, for that matter?"

"Jaina won't let him hurt Matt," Chris said reasonably. "And from the sounds of it, Wyatt won't hurt Jaina. At least not physically. Emotionally is another story."

"Hold on a minute," Paige interrupted, looking at the two boys in utter amazement. Her eyes returned to Chris for a minute before looking at them again. "Did you just say _Uncle_ Wyatt?" Her mouth was open slowly as she stared at them.

Chris stared at her, wondering if she had hit her head, but then remembered that only his mom had heard them explain who they were. Everyone else was busy fighting the demons.

"Yeah," Perry said warily. "Hi, Aunt Paige. Can we get on a move here, please?"

Paige ignored him and looked towards Chris, a smirk on her face. "Wow, this has got to be some kind of cosmic payback or something," she said teasingly.

"Very funny," Chris grumbled. "Now can we please focus on saving Jaina here, before my psycho brother decides that he would rather kill her than keep her alive, despite that stupid prophecy thing?" he asked as he started heading up to the attic.

"What prophecy thing?" Leo asked as he and everyone else followed Chris up the stairs.

--

"OW!" Matt complained as Jaina applied pressure onto his wound. He winced as she bound it from some of the skirt on her wedding dress. "Jeez, Mom, do you have to have to push down so hard?"

"Sorry, kiddo," Jaina said with a wry smile, reducing the pressure slightly. "That better?"

"Yeah," Matt grumbled, pulling his arm out of his mother's grip. Still wincing slightly, he glanced around at the cage that they were imprisoned in. Every once in a while, a demon would come by and look at them cautiously before going off to presumably report to Wyatt. "So, I don't get it, how come we can't orb out of here or use our powers outside the cage?"

"It's a magic-blocking cage; Wyatt uses them all the time when he captures magical beings," Jaina explained. "This is the first time that it's happened to me, though." She let out a deep breath. "Oh, jeez, your dad is going to be freaking out."

"My brother, too," Matt agreed. Jaina looked at him. "Perry is just like Dad, Mom. You say that he's just a miniature version of him. It's a good thing he's Dad's namesake. His full name's Christopher Perry Halliwell," he explained when he saw the confused look on Jaina's face. "Everybody just calls him Perry, so not to confuse him with Dad."

"Well, at least we know what to name him," Jaina said wryly, glancing down at her still-flat stomach. Matt glanced to where she was looking and his blue eyes widened with realisation.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jaina agreed, making sure that there were no demons around to overhear. She glanced back at her son. "So . . . you guys are from the good future, right? The one where we saved Wyatt?"

Matt's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! He's the best uncle we could've asked for!" he answered lightly. Jaina smiled and leaned back as Matt bantered on about the changed Wyatt and what he did with the boys. She almost forgot about where they were.

But it came back to haunt her when the evil Wyatt appeared, his cold crystal eyes landing on the cage where Jaina and her son were imprisoned. "Now, why can't things ever be nice and simple?" he wondered out loud. He walked over to the cage, placing a hand on one of the bars. "What did you bring him for, Jaina?"

"I didn't. You brought both of us here, unwillingly, I might add," Jaina informed him, a hot rage flying through her. _Calm yourself, Jaina,_ she told herself. _You have to protect your sons. Both the one from the future and the small child in your womb. _"Not to mention the damage the you might have inflicted on your nephews, your brother, your aunts, and, oh yeah, your parents."

Wyatt waved a careless hand. "It's no matter to me," he said lazily. "He led the Resistance against me, my parents tried multiple times to turn everything around, to turn me into something I wasn't. As for my aunts, they were just a nuisance and their children were no better. And speaking of those nephews, they'll never exist, so why should I bother trying to care about them?" His cruel laugh filled the cave. "But if it makes you feel better, those demons were merely a distraction, so that I could get you safely away."

"You call this safely away? For the love of toads, Wyatt, you're keeping me here against my will! You're trying to obliterate my sons' existences and stop us from saving you! How do you call that safe?"

"Save me?" Wyatt shook his head in disbelief. "From what? Oh, don't tell me you two are still on that whole good versus evil nonsense." He snorted. "When are you going to learn, Jaina, that there is no such thing as good and evil. The only thing that matters is power."

Jaina looked at him tiredly. "If I thought that it would do any good, then I would knock some sense into that thick skull of yours," she told him.

"You always were amusing," Wyatt said, narrowing his eyes. "Like father, like daughter, I suppose. William did put up an extraordinary sense of resistance against us during his imprisonment. This cage," he added, "is one similar to the one that he was put in. And this was is build with even stronger spells than the one he was in. I know better than to put you into a simple Whitelighter holding cage."

"Grandpa William escaped from your stupid cage, though," Matt pointed out sweetly. Jaina pressed down on his shoulders in warning.

"True enough, boy. Which is why there's more spells on this cage along with guards. Even if you escaped the cage, you won't be able to orb out of this room or the maze that surrounds this place. The guards come by here too often for you to get far away and you'll never find the way out before we caught up with you. Besides, we'd only bring you back here. What's the use to fight, pretty Jaina? Why not just submit?"

Jaina only looked at him, her blue eyes like daggers. "You already know the answer to that."

Matt looked up at her as Wyatt let out a snicker. "Ah, yes," he said softly. "Your everlasting fight for peace. That's the problem; you've gone too soft. Too much of a pacifist."

"Mom? A pacifist?" Matt muttered under his breath. Wyatt heard him, though, and glared at him. "What? She's the best mom anybody could ask for, but she's no pacifist. She's a fighter, like Dad, and everybody else in our family."

"Do you want me to teach you a lesson, boy?" Wyatt growled at him. "Any more lip out of you and I'll bring you out and give that to you. Understand?"

"Not unless you want me to kill you with my own hands," Jaina warned him, her voice sweet as honey, getting to her feet. "You leave my son—your nephew—out of this, Wyatt. This is between you and me. Harm him and you'll answer to me."

Wyatt glanced at her. "Well, if I won't be able to harm him, then I'm going to have to go after your little boyfriend, Jaina," he said, shrugging. "One way or another, I'm going to have my way. One way or another, your little boys are going to cease to exist."

"No," Jaina said, her voice calm and still. "One way or another, you're going to become the man that we know you can be. Because like it or not, something did turn you evil when you were a kid, Wy. And Chris and I are going to save you and we will get married and we will have our sons."

"Not if I kill my little brother first," Wyatt warned her. Without another word, he orbed out of the cave, leaving Jaina with her son.

"He's not really going to kill Dad, is he?" Matt asked, white-faced and ashen. The middle brother looked up at his mother with some fear.

Jaina pulled him into a tight hug. "It wouldn't be the first time that he's tried," she said softly. "But your dad can take care of him. He's one of the strongest people that I know, Matt. And he's got Leo and the sisters and your brothers with him. They won't let anything happen to him. Besides, Chris won't go down without a fight. And Chris Halliwell always comes out on top."

Matt nodded, some colour coming back into his face. Looking over his shoulder, Jaina thought desperately, _Chris, please don't get yourself killed. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. Please, I need you to be safe. Keep yourself safe, for all of our sakes. _


	5. Paternal Help

**Back to the Past**

by Lady Dawson

Chapter Five: Paternal Help

Pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear, Jaina pulled the blanket over her son, sleeping soundly on the cot. It was so amazing, even though she and Chris had done it, that her children would come all this way just to help them save their uncle. Even though Matt had every single one of her features, she could see underneath him the strength that she so loved about his father. And the compassion of helping others.

"We gotta get out of here," she grumbled, hitching up her skirt as she sank down onto the ground, looking around her. She leaned her head against the metal bars as another guard came around the corner.

Glancing at him, Jaina only met his eyes definitely. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your master?" she demanded curtly. "It's kind of obvious that we're both still here."

The demon said nothing but gave a quick glance around at their surroundings, as though making sure nobody was watching them. Without a word, he slid a slim package through the bars before leaving the room.

Curious but wary, Jaina got to her feet and walked over, peering at the package. She used her telekinesis to float it up, making sure it didn't explode or anything. When she was sure it was safe, Jaina slid the wrapping off and inside found two pieces of bread.

"What's that?" Matt mumbled.

Looking around at her son, she saw him sitting up on the cot, looking blearily at her. "Food," she answered, satisfied that it wasn't poisoned. She wasn't Phoebe, who could probably sense if it was, but she did have _some_ foresight abilities. Enough to know that it was just normal bread and nothing out of the ordinary.

She handed a piece to Matt, who wolfed it down, and bit tenderly into her own meal. It wasn't a good idea not to eat anything, especially when she was pregnant and this was probably going to have to last them for awhile. Especially if Wyatt had his way.

As she took her last bite, Jaina glanced down at the paper that the bread had been hidden inside and blinked. On the inside was a lock pick, carefully hidden so that nobody would find it. She nearly had missed it. If she hadn't been looking for something out of the ordinary, she would have missed it.

Withdrawing the pick, Jaina carefully hid it in the inside pocket of her wedding dress. She had argued with Paige about putting the pocket in it, but the youngest sister had pointed out that you never knew when you were going to need a hiding place for something. Now she was glad that Paige had suggested it.

But now she wondered why the demon would put that in there, not to mention the bread. She must've asked the question out loud because Matt picked up the wrapping, his eyes fixed upon it. "Mom, look," he whispered, turning his wide blue eyes onto hers.

Taking the paper, Jaina looked towards the inside of the package, where there was a familiar and hastily written message. _J—HIDE THIS LOCK PICK IMMEDIATELY! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE JUST YET. AT MIDNIGHT, THE GUARD WILL BE CHANGED AND WYATT WILL BE LEAVING FOR THE MANOR. I WILL BE STANDING BY IN CASE THERE'S ANY TROUBLE. BUT THE MOST IMPORTANT THING FOR YOU TO DO IS GETTING BACK TO THE HALLIWELLS. WHEN YOU DO, STAY THERE! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T COME BACK FOR ANYTHING! WILLIAM. _

Her gaze stared down at the paper before looking up where the demon had disappeared. "Dad," she breathed.

--

Chris slammed the Book shut with enough force to send it flying across the room. "There's nothing in there that is going to help us with this!" he snapped, stalking across the room. Fear for Jaina and Matt's safety was engulfing him, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Honey, we're going to figure this out, but could you not take it out on the Book?" Piper said gently as she bent over and picked the Book of Shadows off of the floor, replacing it on the podium.

"Mom's fine, anyway," Perry said reasonably. "She has to be, anyway. If she wasn't, then I'd know. Trust me."

"How exactly would you know?" Jared asked interestedly, looking at his older brother with some amusement.

Perry rolled his eyes. "Are you _kidding _me? Do the math, Jare, and then try and figure it out on your own. Jeez, I've changed my mind; Matt's my favourite brother after all."

"You're mean," Jared complained. "Just tell me why—" Suddenly, realisation dawned on his face and his mouth fell open. "You mean—"

"Uh-huh."

"And she—"

"Uh-huh."

"So you would—"

"Mm-hmm."

"Wow, I can hardly keep up with you two," Paige said sarcastically. "You guys want to fill the rest of us present people about what you guys are talking about?"

"Not really," Perry said, frowning at his great-aunt. "That's Mom's business."

"Besides," Jared said reasonably, "you'll figure it out in a couple of months, anyway." His vivid blue eyes twinkled as Perry glared at him in a _be quiet_ manner.

"But—

"CAN WE FOCUS ON SAVING JAINA HERE, PEOPLE?!?!?!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs, making everybody in the room jump. Piper lost her balance and Chris caught her before she fell. "Sorry, Mom," he muttered as she straightened, frowning at him.

"You might need a little bit of help on that front," a familiar voice spoke up from behind them.

Whirling around to see who had spoken, Chris stared in shock at the redheaded man standing behind him, watching the family with the exact same blue eyes as his fiancée and future sons.

"William?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nice to see you again, Christopher," William said with a nod to him, "but right now we have bigger things to worry about. We need to get a move on fast, because unless we get my daughter out of the Underworld and away from your brother, then there isn't going to much of a future to save."

--

Author's Note: Sorry for the slow update and the short chapter. I'm not really sure how to go forward with this. I know how I want to end it, it's just getting there that's the problem. Please, if anybody has any suggests, tell me in a review! I always welcome the help and suggestions! Thanks!

Lady Dawson


End file.
